


Unidentified Flavorful Object

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Phones, Rough Sex, baths, phonesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: Sebastian gets a phone call, and it leads to lovely baths with his friend, the farmer.





	Unidentified Flavorful Object

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Huge amounts of sexual tension between Sebastian and the female farmer, leading into rough sex and sloppy make outs (thank you so much!!)
> 
> Some phone sex with the sebby (female farmer)

She called him.

She called him, and he thought it was just normal, just a call to see how he was.

She called him, and she said, "I'm in the bath." That's all it took.

One simple, somewhat innocent sentence with so many connotations.

"It's a bubble bath." She giggled, and it changed the meaning just enough that he felt so very goddamn dirty for just thinking natural and normal things.

"Is it nice and warm?"

"It's soooo hot. My skin is so soft and warm, I love it. And I'm just absolutely covered in bubbles." Another laugh, and she sounded so high and happy.

"What kind of bubbles? Are they scented?" He wasn't hard, he wasn't hard, he was--extremely hard. This wasn't fair, this was such an innocent conversation, why did he have to twist it? She wouldn't even want to be his friend if he kept asking these questions.

"I smell like jasmine. And lavender. And a bit of vanilla." Water splashed and coated some of her words.

"I bet you smell delicious." He swallowed hard, and prayed to a god he didn't follow that she wouldn't hear him, wouldn't comment on it.

"You could come taste me, but the bubbles probably only smell good."

The breath caught in his throat, then expelled in words, "I'd still taste you. You'd be delicious."

"Want to come taste me?"

Friends. Just friends. He'd taken a step, gone too far, but she hadn't told him no, she'd pushed that edge too.

Friends, just friends, and he replied, "I'd love it. I bet your lips taste so sweet."

"I put on vanilla sugar scrub, so they should."

"I bet... I bet your skin is so smooth."

"I'm all shaved, so probably. And my skin is so soft."

"Is-is your hair down?"

"Mmmhm, and I just oiled it, so it's gonna be nice and happy."

Happy hair. Ah, cute. He didn't touch himself, he didn't. "This is ok, right?"

"What?"

"T-talking like this? Me and you, talking about you in the bath?"

"I like it." Ah, such a cute laugh, how dare she call him like this and act as adorable as ever.

He rubbed his forehead, and stood up. Paced. Pined. "Would you really want me to come over?"

"If you let me wash you, yes."

If he let her. Boy, would he. "I'd love that." It was a terrible idea, he knew it was a terrible idea.

"I'd pull you down between my legs, and soak a loofah in the bubbly water, then rub it along your back, and up on your tense shoulders."

"I'd relax, and just feel how wonderful you were beneath me, and let you work the knot out of my shoulders. It'd be so nice."

“I’d kiss your neck, and lick the sugar away.”

“I’d kiss your neck, and run my fingers through your hair, feel how lush it is.”

“Why aren’t you here yet?”

A real invitation. He pursed his lips, and turned towards the mirror on his far wall. He could use a hair wash, and maybe some bubbles. And definitely whatever else she had in mind. “I’ll be right over.”

“Au revoir!” He could practically see the little wave, and he heard the splashing in the water. More giggles.

“Seeya soon.” And he hung up, and settled his phone down in his pockets. Something else in his pants wouldn’t settle down, but as long as no one but her saw it, that was fine, right? He tugged on his hoodie, and strode to the door, and soon enough stepped through crunchy Fall leaves and pine needled pathways. Steps were quicker than usual, and he felt just a bit out of breath by the time he shuffled up her porch steps and to her door.

He knocked, then felt a bit silly. If she answered, it meant she was out of the bath and he was too late. He opened the door and cupped hands before lips, “I’m here. Is this still alright?”

“Duh!” And it wasn’t a giggle, but a high cackle, and more splashes of that water she’d teased him with.

In he crept, through the dark front room, back towards the large bathroom, lit only by softglow candles.

There she lay, covered in a mountain of bubbles, with some that formed a crown on her head. “C’mere, you.”

“Eager, huh?”

“To give you a nice scrub down, you bet.”

“Am I that dirty?”

“Aren’t you having dirty thoughts?”

“Are they dirty if they take place in a bathtub?” He advanced, and leaned over the porcelain edge of the massive claw-footed tub. “

“Mm.” She tapped her sudsy chin, and scrunched glistening bubble brows together. “I think it’s still dirty.”

“Then you better scrub me down, cause I’m a very dirty boy.”

She beamed up between rainbow bubbles and blew a few in his direction.

Off came the hoodie, he tore out of his skinny jeans, and off came his tank top and boxers. And into the tub, before he could consider how insecure he might be about his body.

She pulled him close, and pecked kisses against his cheeks, and ran soapy hands through his long hair. “So cute. I’m glad you finally figured it out.”

“Figured what out?”

“That I want you, a lot.”

“You could have just told me.”

“You said no to my flowers!”

“I-- that was months ago. I didn’t know you at the time.” He rubbed at his own arm, and glanced towards the anywhere but her face.

She kissed his forehead, and wrapped legs about his waist, to tug him in. “It doesn’t matter, you’re here now. And I want to make you feel nice.” Fingers massaged over his spine, and along his back, down lower, almost to his bottom. But they stopped just before, and teased their way back up, until they reached his shoulder.

“That feels more than nice.” He carefully ran a hand along her submerged belly, up to her breasts. “Is this alright?”

“More than alright.”

He eased his lips against hers. The scrub was gone, but she still had the residual taste of sugar on her soft lips. He sucked gently at her bottom one, and carefully adjusted himself so he was pressed up against her belly and bent over her.

“C’mon, Seb. I wanna feel you.” Her hand ran over his belly, along his treasure trail, and against his length. She caught it in a loose grip, and began to pull it.

“That’s… feeling me.” His eyes were shut, and he held her by the shoulder, and one hand held over the porcelain of the tub.

“You know what I mean.” Harder she pulled. “Wanna feel how warm I am?”

“I thought you just wanted to clean me.”

“I wanna make you a very, very dirty boy first.”

Holy shit. He nipped at her neck, and nodded. “Y-yeah that would be fine.”

“Come on then.”

“Don’t I need a condom or something?”

She reached behind her, onto a shelf on the wall. “Whoa, look what I found.”

“You planned this?”

“Little bit.” She pinched her fingers together, and beamed up at him. “Should probably dry it off a little before you put it on.”

He did, as best as he could, with a towel that hung over a nearby bar. Shaky hands pulled the condom out, and rolled it down. And then she was on him, hands on his shoulders, mouth on his, body splayed out and ready for him.

It was too fast, but he didn’t want to slow down. In he moved, his body over hers, her body around his, connected and hot and so very lovely.

He kissed her for all he was worth, and worked his body within her, made the water wave and splash around them, up over the edge of the high-rimmed tub.

Her one hand reached back, and helped to steady them both. She angled her head and pulled from the kiss. “Harder.”

“I’ll make a mess in your bathroom.”

“That’s what towels are for. Now, harder.”

He wasn’t one to say no to something like this twice. He grinned, caught her lips in another kiss, and worked himself faster, deeper, harder, like she asked and he needed. Up, up, they moved in the tub until he pressed her body to the edge of the tub, and ground himself into her, with greedy kisses on her lips, and rough thrusts with his hips.

Her legs curled around his waist almost painfully, and her fingers scraped lines of lust down his back, hard enough to perhaps stain the bubbles around them, but he couldn’t complain.

He just nipped, and sucked at her lips and neck. “You’re so good.”

“I know.” She arched again, and kissed his cheek. “Ah, I’ll have to really scrub you after this.”

He couldn’t focus, the water splashed erratically, with the uneven movements of his hips. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

It was over, intense and hot and wet, and he settled down over her chest, with his mouth on the pulse of her neck, giving sweet kisses to her soapy skin.

She poured water from a cup over his back, and rubbed over sore lines, cleaning it. “I’m glad I called you.”

He giggled, though he tried to hide it by rising up and turning to remove the condom and toss it into the trash basket nearby.

“Aren’t you glad?”

“I am.”

“We should do this again sometime.”

“When?”

“Sometime when you’re dirty.”

“Well, you’re going to be busy a lot.”

She poured more water, over his head, and some splashed out onto the tiled floor.

He collapsed back onto her, and held her tight to give her kisses as many places as he could reach.


End file.
